


Home

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Dreams Keep Trying (Fallout 4 Shorts) [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Goodneighbor, Hancock ruminates, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: He wonders how she ended up here. Goodneighbor’s by and for the people, of course. But those people have one thing in common: they have nowhere else to go.

Hancock thinks on the Sole Survivor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little music drabble. Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). Visit me there for more fic and other things.

* * *

He doesn’t do the drugs to forget. Doesn’t do them to numb himself to the world. No. he does them to enhance the feeling of being alive. To feel the blood rushing through his mutated veins, to feel the pump of his heart, strong in his chest.

Sometimes, like tonight, he does them to meditate on things that need meditating. Like a strange woman, shiny and new as a fresh pressed cap, coming into his town.

A hit of jet and the world slows around him. Patrons in the Third Rail blend into the shadows, Mags’s sweet voice murmurs thick and low in his ear, and the face of the newcomer swims in front of him, an entity crafted out of the ash and smoke that make up the air of the club. He wonders about her. Her blue vault suit, her soft hands, her unmarred face and sad eyes. That tilted smile she wore when she’d told Finn to fuck himself.

He wonders how she ended up here. Goodneighbor’s by and for the people, of course. But those people have one thing in common: they have nowhere else to go.  

Surely she has someone out there, waiting to welcome her back. But, if not, Hancock thinks as the world swims alongside him, he would be remiss in not offering her a place to call home.


End file.
